


Painted Freckles

by blackimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cute, Fluff, Freckles, Human Castiel, I don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackimpala/pseuds/blackimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't sleep and he decides that he wants to count Dean's freckles. But for that, he is going to do something that Dean might not like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Sara for the art she made for this fic ^^

Dean rolls to the empty side of the bed, exhaling sharply as he does so, with a satisfactory smile drawn on his lips. “Oh fuck.” Dean breathes out. He turns his face to stare at Castiel. He is in the same conditions as Dean; sweating, panting, body feeling boneless and a satisfactory smile on his lips. “That was awesome.”

“You always say that after sexual intercourse.” Castiel sasses. He smiles in a mischievously way to Dean, who glares him a little.

“Don’t say sexual intercourse, Cas. It sounds weird. Say ‘fuck’.”

Castiel rolls until he is on his side. He knows how much Dean hates when he says ‘sexual intercourse’. But he likes teasing Dean, a lot. Although he has a weak spot for how happy and glad Dean is whenever Castiel swears. “Okay. You always say that after we _fuck_.”

It earns the blue eyed man a big smile and a sweet kiss. “Love it when you swear.” His thumb traces the sharp cheekbones as his eyes look at Castiel with all the warmth in his heart.

“I know you do.”

Dean smiles and steals another kiss from Castiel’s swollen lips. He switches off the lamp from the bedside table and as he does that, Castiel seizes the moment to tug Dean in his arms, little spooning him. Dean can’t help chuckling. “You are a freaking cuddler.”

“I can stop if you want me too.” Although he would rather not to.

“Don’t you dare.” He turns his face to dedicate Cas a serious glare, although the darkness in their bedroom makes it hard, but Castiel gets the message.

The ex-angel nuzzles Dean’s nape before he kisses it. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Cas.”

As always, Dean falls asleep before Castiel. Dean’s breathing is soon calm and relaxed, and so it is his gorgeous and long body. Castiel envies how easy his boyfriend falls asleep. It has been a long time since Castiel became human, but he still has some troubles when it comes to sleep. Sometimes he falls asleep as easy as Dean, but that only happens in rare occasions.

The worst part is waiting for slumber to come and reach Castiel. He loves staring at Dean as he sleeps, no matter how creepy Dean says it is, Dean is more than beautiful when he is sleeping. Body relaxed, soft breathing, chest going up and down slowly and that peaceful face he only gets when he is sleeping. And he loves feeling Dean in his arms like this.

Despite of that, time passes extremely low until he falls asleep.

Castiel stares at Dean’s back. Some light coming from the hall leaks under the bedroom’s door, lightning up softly a few parts of their tangled bodies and Castiel can see some of the freckles on Dean’s skin, scattered as if Dean’s skin was the universe and as if the freckles were galaxies only made of stars.

He loves Dean’s freckles too much. He loves everything about Dean, but he has a thing for those freckles. He loves those cute little light brown dots. He has tried to count them a lot of times, but Dean has thousands of freckles everywhere, and he always misses one, of he repeats another and he never gets the right number. Every time he does that, Dean ends up laughing and kissing him, calling him idiot.

Suddenly, an idea comes to Castiel’s mind. He is sure it is going to take him a lot to finally fall asleep, even if Dean has left him pretty exhausted after that intense sex they had tonight, but his mind doesn’t seem to be willing to surrender to sleep, so he has to keep it busy with something he has always wanted to do; count every single freckle on Dean’s body.

Castiel pulls away from Dean as softly as he can and he switches the nearest lamp. Dean has always been a person who woke up with the quietest noise, as the good hunter as he is. But since he and Castiel started to sleep in the same bed, Dean’s sleep is more than soundly. So it isn’t a surprise that he doesn’t wake up with the lights on. Anyway, Castiel is going to try so hard not to wake him up.

The main problem about counting Dean’s freckles is that it is so easy to miss one, or to count another freckle again or get lost. To avoid that, Castiel has an idea. He searches in the bedside table’s drawer for a marker, a black one. Freckle he counts, freckle he paints. That way, he won’t make any mistake and he will be able to count all of them and know the exact number.  
Dean is going to kill him after this. He knows it. But he wants so bad to count them.

Castiel sits on the mattress. He looks at Dean, sleeping soundly, lying aside, showing his back to Castiel. Then, the ex-angel looks at the marker he has on his hand. He is definitely doing this.

First, he starts with the freckles on Dean’s nape. He reaches almost thirty in that part. This is going to take him a long, long time. But it is going to be worth. He now goes to the shoulders, leaving black dots on every single freckle he counts. He gets to one hundred quickly He tries not to miss any of the tiniest freckles on the skin. The long and muscly back comes after that, along with one of Dean’s sides and part of his left arm.

His wrist is starting to be sore from holding the marker, but he keeps going, painting black dots on the freckles, as soft as he can, so Dean can’t notice in his sleep a marker on his skin. This was a great but crazy idea. Anyway, Castiel is going to end this. He isn’t going to leave his counting half way.

Castiel pulls the sheets down, revealing Dean’s magnificent naked body. Castiel counts and marks the freckles on his ass. It has been a while since Castiel reached one hundred. Dean has a lot of freckles. He has looked at them over and over again, but he never realized that Dean could have this amount. And still, he loves all and every one of them.

The backs of Dean’s legs come after that, and then, his feet. He even manages to count the few freckles that are hidden in between his cute toes. Dean has freckles everywhere. Everywhere. And Castiel isn’t going to leave any of them uncounted.

Now there comes a problem. Dean is lying aside, and Castiel can’t count the freckles on the front of Dean’s body, and on his right side. He needs Dean to roll and lie on his back. And he needs him to do that without waking up. How is he going to do that?

Castiel makes his thoughtful face and analyzes Dean. Maybe if he moves him softly, as if he was hugging him, it will work. He inhales, as if he was going to do the hardest thing in his life and he rolls Dean as slowly as possible, without taking his eyes from Dean’s face, just in case it flickers something on it, telling Castiel that Dean is about to wake up.

Dean’s nose squeezes and Castiel stops, fearing that Dean might open his eyes and find him like this. But Dean doesn’t wake up and Castiel stops rolling Dean, leaving him on his back, carefully. Castiel lets out a breath he has been holding during the whole time. He can count the remaining freckles now.

The lamp paints Dean’s body in a beautiful way, adding warm colors to his freckled skin. Castiel can’t help smiling at the gorgeous picture of his boyfriend.

He is going to leave the face for the last. He keeps counting the freckles and marking them, the ones on his neck, tracing down the chest, then those strong and protective arms. The long and hairy legs come after all of that.

When every single freckle on Dean’s leg is counted and marked with a black dot, he looks at Dean’s cock. He even has freckles there. And on his balls. Castiel looks at Dean’s sleeping face and he bites his lower lip in a guilty way. He is going to have to be very careful on those parts. Tomorrow, when Dean finds himself all painted with black dots, Castiel is going to have to do something to make himself up.

Castiel counts the freckles on those sensitive parts. This is insane. But there are just a few of freckles uncounted and he isn’t going to leave any of them. Every time he counts a freckle on Dean’s cock, he looks at Dean, trying to see any sign on his face that will lead to Dean waking up. Castiel’s heart is beating fast, but his pulse is firm. Yeah, Dean is going to kill after he sees his cock painted with black dots.

After being very careful, Dean’s freckles on his cock and on his balls are counted and marked. The only parts remaining to be count are Dean’s face and ears. So he counts the ones on Dean’s ears first, trying to be as soft as possible. As he does that, a sweet smile appears on his lips. Dean’s freckles are so cute.

Finally, the face. Castiel takes a deep breath. It is going to be very difficult to mark them and not to wake Dean up. But after seeing that Dean hasn’t woke up while Castiel counted the freckles on his cock, he has some hopes. Anyway, he is going to look out.

The cheeks are where most of the freckles are concentrated. Castiel puts his concentrated face on, as if he was doing the most difficult task of his life. He keeps counting to himself every single freckle, marking them with the black marker, not leaving any of them behind, following the abstract path of freckles.

The last parts of the face uncounted are the eyelids. That’s going to be hard. He inhales sharply and exhales calmly. He counts them and he marks them as delicate as possible. Once in a while, Dean’s eyelids move a bit, and he frowns a little. When that happens, Castiel moves away the marker as he stays as still as possible. After some moments like that, the last freckle on Dean’s eyelids is counted.

Castiel smiles pleased and happily. He has count all and every single freckle on Dean’s body. The total amount of 3,584 freckles. His smile gets bigger with that number. Finally, Castiel knows the exact number of Dean’s freckles.

He puts the marker on its place, switches off the light, covers Dean and himself and holds Dean tightly, with a huge smile on his face.

 

Morning arrives and Castiel wakes up when Dean, like he always does every morning, draws Castiel closer into his arms and nuzzles the dark messy hair. Castiel moves his face to give Dean a proper good morning kiss, followed by one of his most charming smiles.

“You are in a good mood this morning.” Dean mumbles with a smile as well.

“I am.” Castiel kisses Dean again. Those pink lips are so hard to resist.

“Yeah? And what’s the reason?”

“I know the exact number of freckles you have.” He explains. Dean makes a confused frown and he narrows his eyes, waiting for Castiel to give him an explanation. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to count all your freckles.” And he points at Dean’s chest.

Dean looks at his chest, where his freckles have been covered by black dots. “What the hell?!” He starts to look at his body, seeing that every single freckle on his body has been marked. “Cas! What the fucking hell?!” He yells shocked. Dean sits on the bed and he removes the sheet and he looks down at his legs and his crotch. His face is colored by a furious red and he makes his deadliest glare and looks at Cas, who is sitting on the bed as well. “Even the ones on my cock?”

“And the ones on your testicles too.” Castiel says casually.

“Cas, you—” Dean lets out a grunt. “You are such a creeper! Do you even—” But Castiel shushes him by kissing him in a sweet way.

When Castiel pulls away, Dean looks puzzled, although there’s some anger in his eyes and face. “I knew you were going to react like that, because I know this isn’t the most normal thing—”

“You think so?” He snaps pissed off.

Castiel glares him. “Yes, I do. But I love your freckles and I wanted to count all of them.” He cups Dean’s face and kisses him again, tenderly. “How about I blow you in the shower and I will buy you pie so you can forgive me?”

Dean’s eyebrow rises in a suggestive way. “Do you think that will be enough?” There’s a small smile trying to appear on his lips, but Castiel knows that Dean is doing his best to hide it.

“Well, I might do some other things to you tonight.” He bites Dean’s lower lip and kisses him in a breathtaking way this time.

Dean moans in the kiss happily. “I look like a fucking Dalmatian thanks to you.” That makes Castiel to laugh hysterically and Dean squeezes his nose, showing that he is annoyed. The angry flush appears again on his cheeks. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” He steals another kiss from Dean, who holds him tighter by the small of his back. “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Now it is Dean the one who kisses him lovely, making Castiel to smile on it. He really loves when Dean kisses him like that. “At least you didn’t use a permanent marker, right?”

“What kind of person do you think I am?” He rolls his eyes in a dramatic way.

“The one that counts with a marker all his boyfriend’s freckles like a freaking creepy guy.” He sasses. It earns him a punch on his arm. But instead of grunting, Dean laughs. “So cute when you get grumpy.” He laughs. Castiel glares him. “How many do I have?”

Castiel arches his brow and he looks at Dean as sassy as he can. “Don’t you think that’s creepy?”

Dean chuckles and bites his lower lip. “I’m curious.”

Castiel kisses Dean, taking his time to taste Dean’s mouth, tracing his tongue everywhere. He pulls away with a low wet sound. “3,584.” The number is whispered into Dean’s mouth in a soft and sexy way.

“Wow.”

“Yes, wow.” He smiles and kisses Dean again. Seriously, those lips and that mouth should be forbidden or something.

“Okay, let’s go to the shower and remove me these freaking dots. And I want that blowjob.” He says as he gets up.

“Okay, Dalmatian.”

Dean turns his face to glare at Castiel. “Fuck you, Cas.”

“Maybe tonight, Dean.”

And Dean can’t help chuckling at that and kissing Cas in a fiercely and happy way.

[](http://s823.photobucket.com/user/rockvinyl/media/QVWH-Sbb.jpg.html) 


End file.
